Crossing Over
by mrsjamesiriuspotter
Summary: "Lex! The reason he called me into the office was to tell me to make sure that you come for his party." "Wait a sec! You are dating Harry Potter's kid?" "Yeah… Al… Albus Potter…" They'll never take me alive!


" _Excuse me ma'am, would you like something to drink?"_

 _God! Why are these airhostess so happy anyways? They remind me of a muggle version of Carrissa from school. I mean are they getting high on something? Cause I definitely could use some. God, they are so preppy with dripping red lipstick (matched with their sarcasm and fake bimbo smile) and gigantic heels those are meant to step on people nearby... I mean what's so great about these heels anyway? They're super uncomfortable to walk in… And don't get me started on the lipstick (yuck!) Muggle bimbos are worser than the usual normal bimbos._

 _And could you be a bit quiet woman. I get that your whispering and all but you sound like someone's snake on the loose. If Ad wakes up and starts throwing a fit, I'm leaving him with you. Aw hell, it's not just Ad that might make a fuss if woken up, his dad is not too bad either. Then I'll have to warm up a bottle (if it is Ad) and coax his dad to sleep and then try to sleep through the sounds of baby whining or deep throated snore that my darling husband possesses._

 _Oh and who the hell DRINKS at goddamn four in the morning. Except for my mother, she's weird that way if she sees a bottle of firewhiskey. So my answer is NO, you stupid woman who can look happy at 4:00 AM. What I wanted to do was scream a few profanities at her face, but you know me, gotta be polite when Ad is sleeping in my arms._ _I swear I'm not usually like this_ _._ _Plane rides always make me bitter._ _Why the hell are we even on a plane anyway?_ _Well, it was faster than trying to procure a portkey. What use is having a family with half the people working in the ministry if they can't get you a portkey when you need it?_

" _Nothankyou" I slurred with a yawn. Great, my sleep is all gone. Who on earth even flies at this unreasonable hour? But if my sister and my best friend needed me, then nothing else matters and my mother needed me to keep her strong._

 _As my mom says, on that frikkin cold day, when she was in labour for seven hours (at a hospital that had no blankets or a heating charm) I, Alexis Rose Hamilton, was born a couple of minutes later than my sister, Catherine Riley Hamilton, who like her present self, arrived bright and early on a cold December 16._

 _We bathed together, took naps and even dressed similarly until my mother gave up due to the fact that I will tear apart any cute frilly robes she puts on me. Even as a toddler I was different from my sister. The only thing similar about us was our appearance._

 _As we grew older, I spent my time running around the neighbourhood together usually making a mess and causing trouble and stealing wands from other mommies and daddies and blowing stuff up with the other boys when my sister preferred the warm sanctity of our home. But even though we were similar looks wise, Katy, even as a kid, was everything I was not. She had stick straight shiny brown hair that made me hate my wild brown curls that were pulled into two pigtails, sparkly chocolate brown eyes in comparison to my flat grey blue ones, she was stick thin whereas I was still losing my baby fat and had chubby cheeks, and there she was in a pretty dresses and robes while I preferred dressing like a muggle in shorts and an old t-shirt, that I'd seen some kids wear, all the time._

 _But whatever. Even then, she was my best friend, my rock, my comrade and the best sister slash twin anyone could ever ask for. We were both super close to our mom of course. Well she was the only thing we had besides each other. My mom (who was sort of a babe back then) ran away with my dad in her late teens and got knocked up and had us. And duh! Like any smart teenager my dad kissed her goodbye saying that he can't look after two girls and something about us being too much responsibility… blah blah blah!_

 _Well you know what they say… Everything happens for a reason._

 _Sometimes I think I could've even stopped certain things from happening. But maybe I wouldn't have. I lost something very important that day, but I gained something that day too. But whatever I gained, it still isn't enough to fill the deep gaping hole that is left in my heart. One that can never be healed, no matter how hard time tries._

* * *

I AM GOING TO KILL HER! My darling sister, who is presently in auror training (all the way in jolly good ol' England, cause they have the best program there. And the fact that it is run by Harry Potter couldn't hurt either), called me up a couple of weeks ago to say that she snagged herself a hottie bayooty. And I being the good sister I was like 'Good for you...' but then she ruins it by saying that the little shit is an A-list celebrity slash quidditch god or something. As far as I know I haven't seen or heard of him. The only British team I know is the Falmouth Falcons cause a friend from school is a reserve on it or something. Whatever, quidditch bores the shit outta me.

Anyways, back to my sister's stupidity. I wonder whether mom dropped her when we were small or something. So here I am going to rescue her. My mom say I'm just finding excuses to go see Katy cause I miss her and shit, but NO! I mean she's my sister and whatever but I don't care what she does with her life, nor am I jealous. Besides celebrities? Not my piece of cake. And what on earth was she thinking, getting her face plastered in all those stupid magazines. I mean, my friends from Salem Uni teased me for weeks after seeing a picture of "me" eating "what's his names" face in the American Witch Weekly. Can you talk about being more repulsive? I can't even straighten my hair in fear that I'll be mistaken for her. So all I'm gonna do when I get there is just calmly explain to her the negative impacts of dating someone famous.

Talking about calm… The dude sitting next to me is going at it like a chain saw. He doesn't give a damn about the whole "proper-sleeping-while-in-a-public-area code". I mean he snores all right, snores! If he wasn't so darn cute, I would've poured something over his head. And just as if he read my mind, Sleeping Beauty awakes! Or maybe he didn't read my mind, he just felt my eyes boring a hole through his head.

"Do you need something? Quit staring!" then he muttered something about a stupid bint. Wait a sec, doesn't bint mean bitch in British? Sheesh… we have a drama queen slash an ass over here.

"Yeah… Wipe that drool of your face." I _so_ hate it when people drool. Dogs drool, but they are cute. So it is sort of okay for cute people to drool, like puppies and babies.

"I don't drool!" the princess snapped as she (he) wiped her (his) mouth for any tell-tale evidence.

"Keep telling yourself that. I am the one who had to endure seeing it dribble down your chin." I said as I made a face.

The princess just gave me a look that clearly said "I am not interested in having any form of conversation with any stranger-especially you!" So I went back to reading my book.

"Sir, we will be landing now. Can you do me a favour and keep your seat upright please?" The bitch in red asked the princess while bending down low so that he could see down her shirt. And then she turns to me and goes "Seat upright" in a way which makes me wanna forget my wand and just plain ol' bitch slap her.

To my utter satisfaction, the princess was too sleepy to give a damn. He briefly nodded at her after putting his chair upright and went right back to sleep. Sleep as in the whole 'comfy-in-mommy's-arms' kind of sleep. His head went the whole way back and his mouth was lolled open. Ew...

He even slept through the landing and the pilot's announcements. Not that I blame him, even I droned out that part. Like c'mon, we can see that we've landed! And thank you for that WONDERFUL journey. I'm never riding any kind of muggle transport (other than cars) ever in my life. Oh yes, thank you my dear air hostesses (bitches in red) who really did their job of flirting with guys (especially the one sitting next to me) and ignoring all the ladies and giving me a wonderful opportunity to see down your shirts. And of course, thank you Mr Princess for not even helping me get my bag and for telling me to fuck off and mind my own business when I woke you up. I knew you were expecting the airhostess to wake you up. Well, sorry to disappoint.

After I pushed my way through the crazy crowd of people I got to a very very crowded baggage carousel. This was my first time ever on a plane, and it wasn't a very enriching experience. I expected lots of things to happen at the Baggage carousel. I expected my bag to get lost, I expected someone to have a heart attack or get avada'd, I expected a wizard in his boxers to run about waving his wand about (excuse me), I expected a woman to go into labour (it could happen) and I expected a plane to crash…. I expected many things. But nothing could've prepared me for what happened next… Some random guy who I don't know comes running up to me and hugging me.

"Blimey, I missed you so much!" he says as he buries his head in my curls. He wraps his hands tighter around me.

"Whoa I-" DUDE GET AWAY was what I wanted to say.

"I- I didn't know you had gone to New York. Did you go to visit your sister or something? Why didn't you tell me? And did you curl your hair?" he asked pulling at a curl and letting it bounce.

"I like it. You look a little pale though. But I like the whole 'no makeup look'. You look more beautiful this way. I don't know how to put this, but you know what? There is something different about you."

Yeah because I am different. A DIFFERENT PERSON! But words wouldn't come out of my mouth because the next thing I knew, he was kissing me.

"Ok ew! Get your fucking hands of me! Who the hell are you?" I said, itching to get my wand out and kill the stupid muggle, as I pushed the now really perplexed looking guy away from me,

"Katy! What's wrong? Is this about the- I said I'm sorry didn't-oh merlin! You're not Katy… you have a different eye col- Uh… bloody hell. Uh… I… Whoa! Uh... Are you by any chance Lexi?"

When he didn't get any answer from me, he gulped and extended his hand.

"Hi… I am Al, err… Katy's boyfriend and… uhm merlin! She's told me about you of course and I've seen pictures and blimey-You two look really alike and uh… yeah."

"Ok one, it is Alex and two GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" I said, slowly backing away while my hand was reaching for the wand that was stowed away in my bag (stupid security).

But before I could throw in a couple of unforgivable's (thank Circe, he was not a muggle), I slammed into a hard male body with an oomph.

"What the-?"

"Hey James, this is Le- I mean Alex, you know Katy's sister?"

And I looked back into the hazel eyes of Mr Princess.

He obviously didn't look too happy to see me again. He gave me a onceover and rolled his eyes muttering something.

"Who is Katy?" He asked in response to the weirdo kisser's question.

"My girlfriend… you introduced her to me, remember? She is an auror trainee? You said that she was your new favourite? C'mon the girl with the accent?"

"Have I _shagged_ her?"

Shag? It reminded me of a dog.

"I hope not." Muttered what's-his-face.

"Then probably she isn't worth remembering!"

After a moment of all three of us standing awkwardly together, the weirdo kisser shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, the princess staring at the floor and me twirling my wand in my hand until Mr Princess shouted at me about the statute of secrecy and all that shit. Circe, what's his problem?

"So… Where are you off to Lex- I mean Alex?" what's-his-face asked

"To Katy's place… duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, good. Then you can come for James' birthday party tonight right? Katy's coming…" He looked at me hopefully.

"Who is James again?" I asked, even though I fully knew it was Mr Princess.

"Me, and I'm sorry it's an _invite only_ party. And your sister is coming as a _guest_ of my brother's. A guest can't bring another guest. And Al wasn't aware that _I'm_ putting together the guest list and not he. Al, we should be leaving now. I have some work to finish up in the office before the party."

And he just stalked away like those models you see all the time in Madison Avenue. His hips even swayed by the tiniest inch.

"Whatever, I wasn't planning on coming anyway!" I called after him earning a couple of weird looks as he flipped me the finger without even turning back.

"I'm so sorry Lex- I mean Alex. James isn't the most pleasant person to talk to. But if you wanted to come for the party I could definitely arrange something."

"Well I'm not. So I don't need you to "arrange" anything for me. But it would be good to arrange a ward at your hospital, St Mungos was it, for your brother. He is insane and is in needed of a head shrinking curse!"

I rolled my eyes at his expression and stalked off to a secluded area near the airport car parking where there was a small board stating Apparition area. I doubted whether muggles could see it.

* * *

"Lexi! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Katy said as she slammed the door shut behind me and pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing the living shit out of me.

"What I can't visit my favourite twin who obviously missed me too much?" I asked with a smirk as I plonked down on the couch.

"I am your only twin dumbass."

"All the more reason to make you my favourite"

"No but really? What do I owe this surprise visit to?"

" _Owe the visit_? Dude, you are turning British!"

Katy rolled her eyes.

" _Owe_ is not British. It's a normal English word. Not my fault you have the vocabulary of a five year old. I have to talk to you, but can it wait till tomorrow? My boss just called in an emergency meeting and-"

"Ooh Harry Potter? Is he cute? But he's married and all that shit right? Too bad, we could've set him up with mom."

"Ok… ew. Hopefully Mrs Potter never meets you. And no, Harry Potter is the head auror whom I haven't met yet. He doesn't train lowly trainees such as myself. But it's his _son_ that's doing the work."

"Is _he_ cute?"

"Yeah… But it would be really weird for me to think that way since I'm going out with Al."

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot. I-"

I was interrupted by this really huge silver lion charging into the room. It stopped in front of Katy who cursed out loud.

The lion the opened its mouth and spoke.

"If I don't see you assembled in my office with the others in five minutes, you are out of the program. But no pressure. You can gossip with your sister later."

And it vanished with a poof.

"I am so fucking late. He's gonna kill me."

"Who?" I raised my eyebrows

"My boss. Weren't you listening? I'll see you tomorrow. After work I have- I'm going out."

"Kay… See you later then."

Maybe I must've dozed off or something cause the next thing I know is Katy shaking me awake.

"Huh? What?"

"Why on earth didn't you tell me you met James Potter?"

"Who?"

"Al's brother! Get ready fast! He wants you to come for his birthday party."

"Huh?"

"Get off the couch Lex! The reason he called me into the office was to tell me to make sure that you come for his party."

"Wait a sec! You are dating Harry Potter's kid?"

"Yeah… Al… Albus Potter…"

They'll never take me alive!

* * *

 **So hiya there to all people who have read my other story which was on a brief hiatus. But a lot was going on with my life and I was really busy... But now I've decided to get back to writing. And I promise to continue with my writing this time. So hope y'all enjoy this. :)**

 **xox**


End file.
